Dangerous Obsession
by titch251084
Summary: Rachel is Obsessed. WARNING Major Angst


**Disclaimer** - Glee's not mine :( all belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy :(

**Warning**- MAJOR Angst.

**Dangerous Obession**

There she is. Laying on the floor at my feet. The hot fiery liquid streaming out of her. It's sweet sickening stench flaring my nostrils. She's still so beautiful. Her paling skin only adding to those looks that captured my heart so long ago. Tasting her one last time, she is still so sweet to the senses, I lay down beside her and surround her with my arms the way she would have liked me to.

"Now we're together my love." I whisper in her ear, and she is comforted.

Just another day. Swinging apart, the doors open and allow entry to those who come pouring in ready for another day at William McKinley High School. There I am, sitting at my desk, already stuck into the work for this class. I came in early today. Thought I would. That way I'll be finished before anyone else and I can sit, watch and wait for her. Wait for her to make her daily appearance in my life. I hope she talks to me. Sometimes she does. I like it when she does that. Even when all she does is insult me and call me Man Hands or Treasure Trail. What I don't like is how nervous I get, why can't I just talk to her! It's infuriating when I stutter and get all nervous. It's got to stop.

Lunchtime. Why's this day taking so long? Where is she? I want her here. I'm not even anywhere near finished yet! Oh god, what if I'm not finished in time? I won't be able to see her. What will I do? I have to see her. She's like the oxygen that's pumped round my body, in my blood. I need her. I can't survive without her, she's part of me. Oh god I hope I finish in time.

Afternoon. Crap! It's almost time for Glee and I'm still not finished. I'm going to miss her, I know it. It's the only time I get to see her. When we're both heading for practise. Oh this isn't fair. I'm going to miss her, and it isn't fair. I was in before everyone else, I should be finished first it's me she should talk to, me she should come to see, not that overgrown pompous git Finn over there, she always talks to him. He likes her. I know it. I can see it in his eyes. It's in the way he looks at her. The way his eyes travel the length of her body when she's close by. He wants her. Wants to hear her scream his name. Wants to go inside her. He disgusts me.

Finished. Thank god. At least now I'll be able to at least see her. Even if she doesn't see or speak to me, she'll know I'm watching her, will know I'm near. She can sense me, knows when I'm close by. I'm part of her, just like she is of me.

Where is she? She should be here by now. Where could she be? I hope she's ok. I know she's in today. I checked at lunch time. Where is she? Oh god, I hope something hasn't happened. If she's hurt I don't know what I'd do. If the bitch of a coach has laid one finger on her I'll... Aaahhh! She'll be fine. I know she will. She'll be fine. She'll be fine.

"Who'll be fine?"

Yikes! What was that. My skeleton shot straight up out of my skin and turned back about 5 feet about my head.

"Jesus! You scared the life out of me. What the hel..." I spun round as I was talking and found myself looking straight into a set of the most beautiful eyes you'll ever see. Gorgeous dark hazel eyes. The kind that when they look at you, your heart just stops. Time seems to stand still. Those eyes, those eyes the kind that I can only dream about. Her eyes as beautiful and mysterious as the rest of her.

"Watch it RuPaul, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Hesitation. "...eh...what?...oh, em...it's...it's ok. It's fine. I...I, em, just didn't know that you were, you were, em...you know...there."

"Whatever Man Hands." My eyes travelled the length of her body. From her eyes down her oh so kissable lips. Tracing her long neck and down to the top of her white shirt, which is open far enough to show a little cleavage. Not too much though. Just enough to tease the eyes, except when she leans over to get something. Then you can see straight down the channel between her two tantalising, perfect breasts. Oh how I long to explore her. To go where only my eyes have travelled, and where only my imagination has reached. She's not wearing her Cheerio's uniform today. I don't care why, she looks delicious in anything. She looks so edible. Her long blonde hair held back in a high ponytail stopping just above her collar.

"Problem Treasure Trail?"

"What? Yeah. I mean no! No problem. Absolutely no problem."

She gives me her patented eyebrow raise and sardonic grin. "Yeah right. Later midget."

"Ok, bye." Ohhh that smile. What a smile! The one that makes my heart stop. The one puts a huge grin on my face for the rest of the day. The one that no-one can remove no matter how hard they try. Well, that's me for the day. For the week! That'll give me something to dream about tonight. Ohh how good would it be if she were mine.

Wait a minute. What the hell? She's talking to Finn! She's laughing at something he said.. What on earth could that child minded prick have possibly said that was funny! The boy's sense of humour is wetter than a sewer! Oh no. Don't you dare! No! Great, now she's touching him. Get away from her you pompous prick! She's taken. I should've known he'd try it on with her! Something will have to be done about him. He can't be allowed to get away with this.

_Oh god. It's finally here. The day's finally come. I'm so nervous! What if I make a mistake? Wait a second I can't! I don't even say anything! But what if I fall and totally embarrass myself in front of everyone! oh god that'd be horrible. Everyone laughing at me. Please, please, please don't let that happen. I just want one day to pass without anything bad happening. Or, if something has to happen, please let it happen to someone else! Not me. Oh god please not me. I don't want to look like the class clown in front of the whole school and the parents! Oh god I'm so nervous. Uh oh. I'm next. Please, please, please don't let anything happen. Here we go...Phew! Made it, back in my seat without anything wrong happening. Yikes. I really did make it, I graduated. Wow does that sound good. Middle School Graduate. Cool. Now onto William McKinley High School. More studying and even more superb – Glee club!._

School's closed. Most of the students have gone home. Including the rest of Glee. It's just me and some of the footballers and cheerleaders that are lingering. I still can't get that picture out of my head. During Glee I stepped out to get some music I had left in my locker. I heard voices and looked through the window of one of the classrooms. Her and Finn were there. She went to pick something off of the table. He didn't move out of her way. Making her stand between his legs so she could reach. And that's not all. As she was picking up the book, he...he...he ran his hand up her leg, under her skirt, and he...he...rubbed where the eye couldn't see. And what's worse is, she couldn't move away. If she did he probably would have hurt her or worse, he'd tell her dad and the school that she was some slut who opened her legs for everyone. Her family and her image as a good Christian girl mean everything to her. He could ruin it in a second. If she doesn't give him what he wants. She just looked down at him and smiled. She gave him that smile, that heart stopping smile. The one that makes me beam from ear to ear even when I'm only thinking of it. But still, he shouldn't have done that, and I'm going to make sure he doesn't do it again. Speaking of Finn, where is he? He's gone! His letterman jacket's still here hanging over the back of his chair. He couldn't have gone far if he left that.

Mumbled voices. I can hear mumbled voices. Where are they coming from? One's Finn's, the other's... female, I think, I don't know, maybe. Coming closer I realise it is female, and not just any female. I know that voice. It's her's. The voice belongs to her. She that is my goddess. The possessor of my heart. The controller of my destiny. They're in an office. What could they possibly be doing in there at this time of night? She's giggling at something. What on earth are they up to? Pushing open the door I peer inside. Oh God! I can't breathe. Oh my god. How could she? Hyperventilation. Can't breathe. Oh god. Why would she do that to me? Why? Why? How could she? Of all the people...why, why, why...why him? My beautiful flower has began to wilt. He's poisoned her mind, made her believe he loves her when he doesn't. Why else would she do such a thing? Ok breathe, breathe. Right, I'm ok, I'm ok. I can't believe she would do such a thing, not to me. It must have been him. He's made her do it. Maybe he has some sort of hold over her. Maybe he's blackmailing her. Maybe he knows of our love and is jealous of it so he's staged this whole thing, making sure that I would see their little midnight meeting. He'll pay for this. I'll make him pay. He'll regret the day he ever crossed me. I _will_ have my revenge.

_Summer 2008. New town, new school, new life. Just where I want to be. Finally after weeks of my fathers searching for somewhere to stay that was close to their new jobs, we've arrived. I'm finally here, a part of this wondrous, new and exciting place, right where I belong. The reflection of the sun on the glass of the school windows blinds me to that which I am about to enter, but once inside, my newly found sight dances around the room. 'If this is only the beginning, I can't wait to find out what the rest is like.' And it was the beginning. Not just of the building, nor my high school career, but of something else, something I would never have dreamt possible._

_Being shown around was strange but exciting. Just like every new experience, it's hard to take in at first, but once you get used to the idea, and it sinks in..._

"_Hi. My name's Finn. So...you've just started here." I nodded, he was talking to me as though he was brain dead. I had just met the man and already he annoyed the hell out of me. _

"_That's cool. What ever made you want to move to Ohio?" I don't know, the nice people?_

"_Lima sucks. I give you a month, max, before you want to leave. Trust me, you'll hate it a lot quicker than that." I hate you already, does that count._

"_I'm sure it's not that. I'll bet I'll just love being here." What a weak reply! Oh god what I must sound like. Probably like him I suppose._

"_Huh, yeah right." It was then that she walked in. My first glimpse of Aphrodite. She was so beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I felt as though I was staring. Basically I was. Finn didn't notice. He was dumbstruck too. He took me up and introduced me. Even then I couldn't speak to her. I stuttered and mumbled my way through our first meeting the way a shy child would talk to a stranger, impossible to hear and make out what was being said. She said I was cute, and that was me hooked. After that she was like a drug to me. I had to have my daily fix, even if it was only seeing her from a distance for just a split second, that was enough to keep me going until the next day._

Night time. Finally leaving the school, I followed Finn. He had just finished. He walked up and into a restaurant. Quite a sophisticated place. Dimmed lighting made it cosy and romantic, the perfect place to take a new found interest. Looking in the window I saw him sitting with a woman. Brunette, fairly attractive I suppose, but not even a grain of sand compared to my gem. He had just left the office and my darling sweetheart could probably still be smelt on him. They stayed. Had a meal. Then left. He walked her back home. She didn't have a jacket, they never do. So, of course, he gave her his to wear on the walk back. Then he went home himself. His Mum didn't appear to be in. Finally I had him alone. I waited. Not wanting him to know of my presence, not yet anyway. Getting in to his house was easy, he left the veranda doors open, letting some air in after his successful night. He was in the bathroom when I got in. He was shaving. I could hear the noise from the lounge. The door was slightly ajar and I could see him stood in front of the mirror, the bath was full, he must have been planning to have one before bed. He didn't resist. It was pretty easy in fact. I think he was too shocked to put up a fight. Pushed in up to his neck in water it happened quickly, then I was gone. No evidence. And the only witness was permanently silent. It couldn't have gone better.

"_Hi."_

"_Hey." It was her. I couldn't believe she was actually talking to me. Oh god I hope I don't make a fool of myself._

"_How are you liking the new school?"_

"_Fine. I'm joining Glee club this afternoon, they seem like a nice group." A shame you couldn't be a little nicer though, if you know what I mean._

"_Glee? That's social suicide! If you join that, Finn and I won't be able to talk to you anymore. You should try out for cheerio's instead, I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem getting in. I can help." Oh I have a problem you could help with, but it doesn't involve getting into the Cheerio's. Well maybe one Cheerio... _

"_I'll think about it. Thanks." Smile._

"_Your welcome." Smiles back. Oh that smile. If she keeps on smiling at me like that, one day my heart's going to stop and just not start again. This is not good, first week in a new school, and already I have a crush on the head cheerleader. I wonder if she likes me, probably not. She probably has a rich boyfriend tucked away somewhere. If only she liked me, I bet I could show her a better time than any rich git could. If only..._

Next day. Lunchtime. Everyone was talking in the cafeteria. Finn hadn't been in school all day and everyone was wondering about his whereabouts. Then, she walked in. Everyone stopped talking. We don't normally see her at this time, she normally has a lunch time practise with the Cheerio's. Something's wrong. Something must be wrong, or she wouldn't be here. Moving closer to her I can see that her eyes were red raw from crying and her face was tear stained.

"Everyone can I have you attention please? I won't keep you long. I just thought I'd inform you that I've just spoke with Finn's Mum." There were whispers from the crowd as everyone wondered what was going on. Once silent the sets of curious eyes looked back upon her.

"I'm afraid it's bad news. I've just been informed that they...that they...that they've found Finn...dead." A gasp went out from the crowd and horrified screams were heard as everyone tried to understand what had just been said.

"How? What happened?" Someone shouted from the back.

"I'm afraid I don't know any details. Obviously there will be an investigation, but as far as I know it's being listed as accidental death. Supposedly he was shaving in the bath with an electric razor when he slipped and...and..." That was it, she broke down. One of the teachers at the front caught her and gave her a tissue to wipe her tears. Everyone else left, each having their own opinion of what happened, whether it was just an accident, murder, or even suicide. I stayed behind. I wanted to be with her. I hated seeing her in pain, but I couldn't leave her. I still can't believe that she would cry over a pompous git like that, never mind sleep with him like she did. Upstairs. In that office.

Once she had calmed down, and the last of the student body had left. I went to her.

"You ok?" She looked up and smiled at me.

"What do you want Yentil." That made me laugh. Even now, tear stained face and all, she still had to be sarcastic. That alone must show how much he never meant to her. I did the right thing. For her. For us. Now we can be together without people like him interfering.

"Quinn..." I extended my arms and she broke down crying again. Holding her in my arms was unlike anything I could have imagined. My body was full of electric shocks and my skin tingled all over. It was pure pleasure hold her. Just sitting with her pressed up against me. I tried to calm her.

"Ssshh. Ssshh. It's ok. Let it all out. Let yourself cry. He's not worth it, just let it go. Let it all out. Don't keep anything in. It's over now. No more reason to hide our love, nothing stands between us now. I did it for you..."

"What are you on about?" She pulled back from me. She looked worried, scared even of what I had just said, of me. I tried to take her back into my arms, when she pulled away she took that delicious feeling generated by the contact with her.

"Nothing important. Come back here." I tried motioning her with my arms, but she just stood up and walked away.

"No, not until you tell me what you meant."

"I didn't mean anything. I didn't say anything. Now sit down."

"Yes you did! You said _you_ did it for us. Did what?"

"It doesn't matter now, all that matters is that we can be together now, he's no longer in our way. He can't get to you anymore."

"Oh my god, you did it didn't you. You did it! You, you, you killed Finn."

"I did it for us, don't you see he was keeping us apart. Now there's nothing stopping us."

"Stopping us from what exactly?"

"Being together, just like you've, we've always wanted."

"What? You've got to be kidding! I never have, nor will I ever be interested in you! Especially now you've killed Finn!"

"But, but, you love me, and I love you. He didn't feel anything for you. He..he even went out and had dinner with someone else last night before he went home. Now you can't tell me he feels for you the way I do."

"Brunette girl, quite young?" Nod. "That was his sister you idiot, I knew all about her. I've met her twice for christ sake!"

"But, but,...but you love me."

"No I don't. I hate you. You've killed the only guy I could ever love when you killed Finn. I'm going to the police." No. No. This can't be true, you love me, not him. I know you do. This is his work he's making you do this. He's dead and yet he still has a hold over you. I have to break his hold on you, no matter what it takes, no matter the cost. If I can't have her, no-one can. Picking up a knife from a nearby tray I stopped her.

"I can't let you call the police."

"What are you doing? Please don't do this. I...I...I'll change. I'll be with you, I'll love you. I'll learn. I know we can be happy together, just please don't..."

"It's to late. He's gotten to you. He's taken you from me. That's not you speaking, he's making you say those things. I have to release you. I have to save you. Don't worry, we'll be together soon. Goodnight my love." With one thrust I pushed the knife straight into her gut. She made as though to scream, but the pain was too much and she just looked at me. I kissed her then let her fall to the ground.

"You're free of him now" I said as her eyes closed and left me. Laying down next to her and taking her in my arms I whisper in her ear, "Now we're together my love." and she is comforted by it.

**The End.**


End file.
